Udagawa Ako
あこ |English Name = Ako Udagawa |School = Haneoka Girls' High School Haneoka Girls' Junior High School (Season 1) |Year = First Year High School Third Year Middle School (Season 1) |Class = 1-A 3-B (Season 1) |Height = 148 cm |Band = Roselia |Position = Drummer |Instrument = DW (Drum Workshop) Collector Series: Pure Maple five-piece |Gender = Female |Birthday = July 3 |Zodiac = Cancer (♋︎) |Blood Type = B |Likes = Potato chips Jelly beans |Dislikes = Sea cucumbers Eggs Bell peppers BroccoliCafeteria Item Spaghetti: Level 5 conversation with Yukina |Hobbies = Finding the latest trends |Seiyuu = Sakuragawa Megu (桜川 めぐ) |Image Color = #DD008B |Nickname = Ako-chin (Hagumi, Moca) Demon Princess Ako (Neo Fantasy Online username)}} Udagawa Ako is a first-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and Roselia's drummer. She admires Yukina and her older sister Tomoe, and is the best friend of Rinko, whom she calls "Rin-rin". She is also classmates with both Asuka and Rokka. Appearance Ako is a short, petite girl with big, sharp crimson eyes. She has long light purple hair worn in curled pigtails with matching forelocks and straightened bangs. She is also shown with a fanged tooth frequently in the anime and card art. Her casual attire borders on mix between punk and gothic design with a cute flair. Personality Ako has chuunibyou tendencies, and has illusions of grandeur and magical powers. Rinko suspects this is the result from her playing online games frequently. She enjoys playing the role while keeping a realistic mentality. However, she tends to sometimes stumble on her words when she's not sure what to say while doing this. Ako is very cheery and noisy, and, despite only being two years younger than the other band members, is treated like the kid sister by the other characters due to her childlike appearance and personality. She is also very hardworking and a passionate drummer, though she is bad at schoolwork. Ako often wonders how she can be a "cooler" person, and sometimes feels inadequate compared to her other bandmates; however, as the story goes on, she becomes more confident and both Yukina and Sayo, who initially scoffed or ignored her ideas sometimes, also come to understand her more and get used to her chuunibyo side. Game Interactions A list of characters Ako interacts with in the game (during Lives and in the dialogues at the end of every game). Videos Introduction= Trivia * Ako is a member of her school's dance club together with Lisa. * Ako is both the shortest member of Roselia and shortest of all the 25 girls. * Ako plays the Necromancer class in Neo Fantasy Online, the online game she plays with Rinko. *She cannot read sheet music properly. *According to one theory, though it is confirmed neither by Bushiroad nor CraftEgg, she shares the same eye color and hair color as Tomoe, but colored her hair to light purple and uses red lenses to seek that "cool" appearance. **It is confirmed, however, that her hair is naturally curly and requires a lot of maintenance to arrange it.File:Loading_Screen_Comic_70.png *In the Re:Zero collaboration, her character design is based on Beatrice. References Navigation ru:Удагава Ако Category:Characters Category:Roselia